


Ladybug Calls Out Papillon

by WorldwalkerPure



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, The first fic I've written in eight years, and it's THIS thing, just bury me somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldwalkerPure/pseuds/WorldwalkerPure
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point where they just start yelling at the world. Ladybug's just found hers.





	

The title of the article on the Ladyblog was 'Ladybug Calls Out Papillon'. The owner of the laptop considers the attached video before clicking the 'Play' button.

_Hissteria, Chat Noir by her side, was gloating as Ladybug stared them down. "Now, you bothersssome insssect, we ssshall sssee how well you fare againssst your sssidekick!"_

_"-up."_

_"Sss?" Hissteria cupped one hand to her ear, not having caught whatever it was Ladybug said. A problem soon solved when the superheroine started screaming at the top of her lungs._

_"I SAID SHUT UP, YOU WALKING PIECE OF FETISH BAIT!"_

_Hissteria blinked. "I **beg** your pardon."_

_Her interjection was ignored as Ladybug started pacing back and forth, gesticulating wildly and unleashing a torrent of - not to put too fine a point on it - verbal abuse._

_"Okay, listen, Papillon, I like to think I'm pretty reasonable about this whole arch-nemesis thing, but it's **just a little unbalanced** , don't you think? You have an entire army of brainwashed supervillians you can send after us, I've got good looks and a cat."_

_Hissteria glanced at Chat Noir as if to ask 'did she really just say that?' This was not in the usual script, as far as she was aware._

_"But this has to stop, okay? STOP GIVING THEM MIND CONTROL POWERS. It's not clever, it's not an efficient use of resources, it's **creepy**. THAT IS MY CAT. STOP INDULGING YOUR HYPNOKINK ON MY CAT."_

_Forget the script. The script is gone. There is no script, anywhere, for 'teenage superhero kinkshames supervillain'._

_"This isn't even about the Miraculous anymore, is it? You just want a cute blonde in leather to be under your control! YOU PERVERT."_

_Hissteria comes to a snap decision. The new reptile house at the zoo is not worth what is happening right now. She reaches up to her neck, pulls loose the snake pendant, and places it in Chat Noir's hand before sending him over to Ladybug._

_"Pleassse ssstop talking and jussst purify me, okay? Thisss isss getting too weird for me."_

There is a long silence.

"Nooroo."

"Yes Master?"

"No more mind control akuma for the foreseeable future."

The kwami nods. "Yes Master."


End file.
